Milan Kordiak
"Keď žijete mimo zákona, musíte byť poctiví" Milan Kordiak je fiktívna postava zo seriálu Panelák, ktorú stvárňuje Alexander Bárta. Od začiatku seriálu patril medzi hlavné postavy. V 16.sérií sa má vrátiť a zásadne zasiahnuť do deja. Účinkovanie v seriáli Vytratil sa v 10.sérií, kedy záhadne zmizol niekam na Kanárske ostrovy, kde sa ukrýval kvôli nevydarenému kšeftu s Maslákom. Opustil aj svoju manželku Angie s jej synom Lukášom. Objavil sa však aj v 11.sérií. Bol však trochu zmenený kvôli plastikám, ktoré absolvoval, aby ho nespoznali ľudia, ktorí ho hľadajú. Objavil sa aj v upútavke na 15.sériu Paneláku a dokonca aj v epizóde "Zbohom, Jakub", v ktorej sa objavil na pohrebe Jakuba Švehlu. Jeho návraty a odchody: S10E08 Život na vlásku (od začiatku) S11E72 Skazená torta (epizódne, dvojník Milan Král) S15E05 Zbohom, Jakub... S16E34 Kordiak... Charakteristika Milan je muž, ktorý je veľmi nerozhodný a v živote si väčšinou vždy vybral tie najhoršie rozhodnutia. Kým bol mladý, tak sa mu darilo. Bol zabezpečený, mal mileniek, koľko chcel a všetko po čom túžil si vedel zadovážiť. Čím viac starol, tak tým horšie rozhodnutia si volil. Istú dobu nebol v kontakte s jeho starým dobrým kamarátom Marcelom, ten sa však po čase vrátil a začali spolu opäť kšeftovať. Ako vždy sa to však neoplatilo, pretože opäť ho Maslák dostal do kšeftov, ktoré boli pre Milana veľkým rizikom, ktoré by za bežných okolností nepodstúpil. Detstvo a mladosť Milan bol priemerný žiak. Dvojkár, trojkár a nemal ani výrazne pozitívne sklony k nejakému konkrétnemu predmetu alebo činnosti. V kolektíve patril skôr medzi tých zakríknutých. Bol vzrastom menší a spolužiaci si ho často doberali. Keďže nemal vyhranený záujem o štúdium na konkrétnej strednej škole, tak ako vo väčšine takých prípadov nastúpilo gymnázium. Tu sa spoznal s partiou, ktorá sa neskôr zmenila na členov podsvetia. Z partie bol vždy jeho najlepším kamarátom Maslák. Ešte počas gymnázia nie je Milan právoplatným členom tejto partie. Dalo by a povedať, že je jej nestálym členom. Po gymnáziu sa ich cesty rozídu a keďže Milanovi ešte stále nie je jasné, čo by chcel robiť, otec ho najprv zamestná v jeho firme a neskôr ho dotlačí k tomu aby si založil firmu vlastnú. Keďže jeho otec je viac biznisman ako milujúci tatko, tak nástojí na tom, aby to nebola firma stavebná (mohol by zneužiť jeho know how a bol by silnou konkurenciou). Milanova firma sa zaoberá nákupom a predajom nehnuteľností. Spočiatku sa snažil v tomto biznise pracovať v rámci zákona alebo tesne na jeho hrane, ale potom sa dostal do finančných problémov, z ktorých sa vylízal len vďaka pomoci jeho „priateľov“ z gymnázia. Tí už s prekračovaním hraníc zákona nemali problémy a Milan sa s nimi zviezol. Začal študovať daňové zákony a odblokoval si v hlave danosť, ktorú tam asi vždy mal, len na ňu nenaďabil. Za pol roka sa z neho stal expert na daňové podvody a keď túto vlastnosť objavili jeho kamaráti, jeho miesto v hierarchii podsvetia bolo jasné. Kariéra a spôsob zarábania Mnohí ho považujú za kriminálnika a člena podsvetia, hlavne kvôli ľuďom, s ktorými bol kedysi v partií. Jeho kriminálna činnosť je skôr ekonomického charakteru a týka sa krátenie daní, špekulácie s DPH a hlavne pranie špinavých peňazí. Milan má bohorovný pocit, že všetko je pod kontrolou a nič nie je odhaliteľné. Keď objavil v sebe talent daňového podvodníka urobil si niekoľko kurzov účtovníctva až po najvyšší stupeň a svoje vedomosti v tomto smere neustále zdokonaľuje. Snaží sa nájsť medzery v rámci zákona a pomáha tak svojim klientom vyhnúť sa plateniu daní v takom rozsahu, ktorý je pre klientov nepríjemný. Jemu samotnému aj v prípade odhalenia nehrozí trestné stíhanie zo strany štátu, lebo každý si je za svoje daňové priznanie zodpovedný sám. Má však väčší problém – ak nastane nejaký prúser a jeho klient sa dostane do problémov so zákonom jeho pričinením alebo chybou – tak trest býva obvykle krutejší ako v prípade štátu. Keďže sumy, ktoré dokáže svoji klientom ušetriť sú často 6 ciferné a provízie bývajú štedré. Záujmy Rád sa obklopuje vo svojom byte vzácnymi vecami, ku ktorým však nemá zberateľský vzťah v tom pravom slova zmysle. Sú to rôzne originály obrazov a umeleckých diel, o ktorých vie len toľko, že koľko stáli. Jedinou skutočnou vášňou Kordiaka je hudba 80-tych rokov. Zbiera staré vinylové LP platne a má naozaj úžasnú zbierku. Jeho najobľúbenejšou kapelou z tých rokov je Duran Duran. Vie o nich úplne všetko a ako náhle sa téma nejakého rozhovoru uberie smerom k hudbe 80-tych rokov, tak je na nezastavenie. Najlepšie debaty na túto tému má s barmanom Richardom, ktorý vyrastal v rámci hudby na rovnakej vlne ako on. História počas seriálu V deň Agátinho prisťahovania sa lúčil s jednou zo svojich bokoviek keď si všimol, že má odrazenú ŠPZ-tku. Neskôr zistí, že je to urobila Agáta, ktorá má záujem o priestor, ktorý prenajíma. Zvažovala, že by tu otvorila masážny salón. O priestor má však záujem aj zákerná psychologička Ivana Švehlová. Kordiak sa nevie rozhodnúť, komu by mal ten priestor prenajať. Švehlová by sa strašne naštvala, ale zase nechce sklamať novú susedku, ktorá je mu celkom sympatická. Agáta však Švehlovú oklame tým, že predstiera že s Kordiakom spáva a tak priestor získa ona. Nečakane sa to však vykryštalizovalo tak, že sa Agáta k nemu nasťahovala ako podnájomníčka. Pôvodne nemala v úmysle sa s ním vyspať, avšak sú si stále bližší a bližší. Kordiak jej dokonca kúpi prívesok a Agáta sa zamiluje. Keď to vyzerá tak, že ich vzťah by mal šancu, tak Agátin otec povie, že sa môže nasťahovať späť do svojho bytu, ak už nikdy neuvidí Kordiaka. Ten má podľa neho totižto veľa stykov s mafiou. Milan však neváhal a o Agátu bojoval ďalej, dal dokonca v meste napísať na billboard "Milujem ťa Agáta!". Agáta mu nakoniec podľahla a vyspali sa spolu. Prežijú spolu románik, no Milankovi mafiánski priatelia sa opäť začnú zaujímať o priestor kde mali kedysi herňu. Agáte priestor zničia a Kordiak ju pošle do Nových zámkov aby bola v bezpečí. Medzitým Milanovi zomrela mama a jeho bývalá žena s dcérou sa nasťahujú do jeho bytu, pretože milenec jeho ex ju vyhodil. Pri krste bývalého Agátinho priateľa Karola idú Agáta a Milan Karolovi za krstných rodičov... Zaujímavosti * V 11.sérií sa objavil Milan celý zmenený s plastikami a neskôr v 15. a 16.sérií sa vrátil v pôvodnej podobe. Galéria Anickajespat.jpg 50d6899251fd6022f8225e12124dd201.jpg Maslák a Kordiak.jpg 7f7698fae95a3abb6715499710f8c8ab.jpg 2aa9382f296d292cb6a8ba26f0c2dd8e.jpg 63539926e33af7a774ae9aee1d115fd8.jpg 2493299_1200x.jpeg E2fe80fee3b9245e9014befbfd0abf12.jpg TS2 1UOjTuLGmqPHs5q1Ew-Panel-k-Milan-Kordiak-bol-s-as-ou-seri-lu-tyri.jpg F868fda56639715daf942cb791588ffe.jpg Kategória:Postavy Kategória:Muži Kategória:Dlhodobé postavy Kategória:Hlavné postavy Kategória:Obyvatelia paneláku